Question: Simplify the following expression: ${-r+5-8r}$
Answer: Rewrite to group the ${r}$ terms together: $ {-r - 8r} + 5$ Combine the ${r}$ terms: $ {-9r} + 5$ The simplified expression is $-9r + 5$